


Music is my medicine

by Just_morefandomtrash



Series: Minami Week 2017 - 12th - 19th June [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Music as a coping mechanism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: Prompt: MusicFt. Music as a coping mechanism, overwhelmed Minami and JJ who wants to fight the media.





	Music is my medicine

Minami had always relied on music.

He had playlists for times when he was angry, times when he was sad and times when he felt nothing at all. If he couldn’t find one that helped, he’d make another.

He never left home without some device with music on it, duplicating playlists across everything he owned. Even the Ipod his coach carried around just in case.

Music supported him, kept him floating above the tumultuous sea threatening to drag him to the depths, away from the light and support he desperately craved.

Another glass shattered as he screamed, clawing desperately at his arms. The room spun, everything merging into one and he couldn’t breathe. Something else shattered on the floor as he flailed around, trying to reach something, anything to calm his thoughts. 

It had been a stupid comment, one stupid little comment from his brother that had tipped him over the edge.

_“When are you going to go to college Minami? Aren’t you going to follow in my footsteps rather than dancing around for crowds?”_

_“I’m not you.”_

He’d hung up immediately after, slamming his laptop shut and ignoring all calls attempting to reach him. Clenching his fists, he attempted to stand still, taking in deep breaths.

It didn’t work.

With a yell of anger, he snatched up another glass and threw it, the glass shattering upon impact. A bowl soon followed, then a plate. Hot tears dripped down his face and he sobbed, wiping them away harshly. It had been nothing, nothing at all, just a simple question.

A mocking question.

Dropping to the floor, he curled up, rocking on the balls of his feet. Glass dug into his hands and feet, drawing blood and creating wounds that would have to be treated at some point.

“IT’S NOT FAIR!”

His voice was hoarse as he cried out, those tears, those stupid, ridiculous tears burned on his face, carving tracks into his delicate skin.

Lashing out, he winced at the jolt of pain through his arm as his fist connected with the wall. Drawing it back, he punched in rapid succession until there was blood running down his knuckles. The red pooling on the floor startled him, a harsh contrast to the wood underneath his feet. His blood was smeared up the wall where he’d hit, running down to meet the growing pool below. Music drifted through the air, cl-

Music?

Suddenly it made sense as to why he’d been pulled out of his fit of anger.

“H-hello?"

“Watch the glass Minami. Can you take a seat at the table please?”

Coach Kanako.

Nodding, he stepped over the glass, still clutching his bleeding hand as he made his way to the kitchen table, pulling out a chair with his foot. Settling down cross-legged, he watched as his coach searched through his cupboard, crying out in triumph when she found the first aid kit. Kneeling in front of him, she placed the kit down next to her and pulled out an Ipod, looping the earphones around his ears and holding it up. Running her way through the playlists, he nodded when she pointed to his Calm playlist. The gentle opening notes played and he settled back, allowing his coach to clean his wounds and dress them. 

Anger wasn’t an emotion that stayed long, but enough to destroy his mind.

Yet he could always rely on music to pull him back.

\---

“How do you think today’s skate went?”

“Do you believe that you can medal?”

“What do you think of your other competitors?”

It was too much all at once, the desperate clamouring for attention. His coach had disappeared into the crowds and he couldn’t put his earphones back in without seeming rude. They weren’t taking no for an answer, one journalist going as far as to yank out his earphones and thrust a microphone in his face. With Katsuki Yuuri’s retirement announcement, everyone was focusing on Japan’s new ace, without letting him breath. He felt his throat begin to close up at the close proximity of the media, the scent of their various perfumes and cologne mixing into one unbearable mass of flowers and musk. Brushing off the questions, he tried to push past, move to a place where he could sit and be undisturbed as he calmed back down. 

Except someone yanked him backwards by his jacket and he cried out in surprise.

“We’ve still got questions! Don’t go yet!”

He wriggled out of their grasp and pushed away, turning around to run and coming face to face with a bright red jacket.

“There you are Minami! Let’s go, everyone’s waiting for you.“

Letting himself be pulled along by one hand, he used the other to unhook his earphones and put them in, scrolling through to try and find a playlist. Clicking on an unnamed one, he slowly relaxed as the opening notes rang out, powerful and upbeat. Maybe he’d call this one Energetic.

The locker room door was pushed open and he was led inside, past the rows of lockers and to the benches. Whoever had led him there dropped his hand, gesturing to the bench with a s-

“JJ?”

He unhooked one earphone, jaw dropping in shock. JJ rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

“Yeah, hi. Uh, you looked kinda terrified by the reporters crowding around you and the guy yanking you backwards was the last straw. Some people are so rude right?”

“Y-yeah they are… Thank you.“

“You need anything else?”

“C-could you hug me please?”

“Sure!”

JJ’s arms wrapped around him, creating a cacoon of warmth and safety. Settling against his chest, he let the music wash over him, only pausing it briefly to hand an earphone to JJ and restart the playlist.

Music was his medicine, but sometimes he needed someone to share it with.


End file.
